


Reylo Gift Ficlets

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from tumblr :3</p><p>Ratings and prompt at the beginning of each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petting

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I go on anon and ask random shit to people on tumblr and then I write drabbles for them, like a gift :)
> 
> (Originally, I wanted to unexpectedly drop drabbles into their Ask boxes as a surprise but I misread 200 characters as 200 words and I fucked up, so bleh it's just becoming random drabbles now. Will eventually get longer since the jig is up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [@applesith](http://applesith.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: Petting

She was beautiful, with her face scrunched up, eyes full of fire and emotion, as her hair fell out of her signature style. Like a flurry of chocolate-coloured ribbons, her hair whipped around her, adding to her frightful image. Her power was overwhelming. He felt it shake his body to the core, but he felt something else. Fear. Fear that the darkness would take over her. But she needn’t fear that as long as he was around.

He looked up at the brightness that was Rey and reached out with the Force.

“Get out of my head,” she gritted out, slamming up her walls with full force.

‘Shh,’ he whispered in her mind, softly stroking and caressing the invisible barriers. ‘Don’t be afraid.’

She felt an invisible hand skim along the base of her head, a thumb rubbing soothing circles into her neck. Rey choked, gasping with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Ren…Stop. It.”

Kylo Ren looked up in wonder as he gently petted Rey through the Force. “Don’t worry. I feel it too.”

 


	2. Priest/Nun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [@reyloporn](http://reyloporn.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Rating: T  
> Prompt: Priest/Nun fluff

All his life, he was devout a follower. He always turned to the Lord in his time of need, finding solace and comfort by His mere presence. Nothing shook him, not his parents when they wept for his life of solitude, not his school mates who never held back against him, and especially not people of sin who tried to tempt him day in, day out. If anything, it strengthened his resolve.

So when he knelt before the Lord one night, his body trembled with doubt. At thirty years of age, he had resisted any temptation that could sway him off the path of light. He had endured trials that would break any man, but this was different.

What was he to do? She had done nothing wrong, except embrace the light like he did. She was purer than he could ever be. She would be mortified knowing what he did at night, her name on the tip of his tongue as he gasped for air at night, his hand traitorously wrapped around his length.

It was hopeless. He was doomed.

Ben Solo had the will of a thousand men, but all it took to break it was the serene nun called Rey.

 


	3. Ninja Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [@mnemehoshiko](http://mnemehoshiko.tumblr.com/)/bittersnake
> 
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: Rey just being a badass

His breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe it. She was going to do it. She was actually going to finish. Ben had been forced by Finn and Poe to come to the Ninja Warrior qualifiers, rolling his eyes as he watched every person fall, slip and slide into the muddy water. It was so silly. Why anyone would go to such lengths to complete a clearly impossible obstacle course was beyond him.

As he shivered and pulled his coat closer around him, the next contestant stepped up the starting line. A small girl in black fitness gear darted the moment the siren sounded. He couldn’t take her eyes off her. The way she seamlessly passed every obstacle was beyond amazing. It was breathtaking.

The world around him seemed to disappear as he focussed on the girl, mentally praying that she would be able to go to the next round. He ignored all the cheering and screaming around him but something Finn said caught his attention. “Rey has been training for this for months!”

Ben whispered her name under his breath, eyes widening as his beating heart became too loud to bear. When she came up to Finn and Poe after completing the course, her eyes flickered to him and extended her hand. “Hi! I’m Rey.”

“Ben,” he mumbled, his response too quiet for Rey to catch as she was swept away by the cheering crowd.

 


	4. Rey POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [@martell-arianne](https://tmblr.co/m6TUByk0sI5r5oBBIX1qEog)/coldaf
> 
> Rating: E  
> Prompt: Rey getting eaten out by Kylo (Rey POV)

She gasped, back arching off the bookshelf and hand clamped over her mouth. She glared at Kylo but couldn’t hold it as she felt his wet tongue flick over her clit. Biting down on her lip and gripping the shelf around her, she let her eyes flutter shut, rolling her hips and enjoying the feel of his warm muscle massaging her lips.

A loud smack made her look around worriedly, paranoid that someone would round the corner and catch her with her pants down, legs wrapped around the shoulders of Kylo Ren. She couldn’t even pretend it was someone else, his tell-tale locks and robes a dead giveaway.

Just as she caught her breath, his gloved hand came up and rubbed circles around her nub, causing her to jolt unexpectedly. Soft whimpers escaped her clamped lips, her whine becoming louder and louder as his tongue laved and lapped her juices greedily.

The noises he made as he did so was enough to make her blush. It was like a negative feedback system. His filthy pants and desperate intakes of air made her tingle all over and her pussy to become drenched, fuelling his desire to devour her until she fell apart.

It didn’t take long and when she did, she couldn’t bring herself to care for the noises she made as she rode out her orgasm.

 


	5. Kylo Ren POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [@extrakyloren](https://tmblr.co/mzMINDCMeKIt2dJYB5Ne5HA)
> 
> Rating: E  
> Prompt: Rey getting eaten out by Kylo (Kylo Ren POV)

She tried not to writhe, he could tell. A smile pulled at his lips as he flicked his tongue experimentally over the soft flesh, relishing at how her body twitched deliciously. He watched the blushing face of Rey from beneath his lashes as he laved up her juices. They were bitter and tart with a musky fragrance that he couldn’t help but find addictive.

He inhaled deeply, a growl ripping from his throat as he softly plunged his tongue into her, lapping along her warm insides. As he did so, he lifted his gloved hand and caressed her abandoned clit, pressing down and gently running the smooth leather over her sensitive nub of flesh. His pants became tighter as he saw her hair on the verge of snapping from its confines.

Gripping her thigh to support her, he sucked on her labia, playfully pulling at her folds and twirling his tongue around them, like he was savouring a dessert. And he was.

He smacked his lips loudly and noisily slurped her slick, messily smearing his saliva over her mound and inner thighs. He wondered how long it would take for her to make a sound, eagerly waiting for the inevitable moans that would soon come as he devoured her.

He was pleased when he didn’t have to wait long, her mouth dropping open obscenely, silently moaning as she rode out her orgasm. What pleased him more was the high pitched squeak that followed, morphing into a loud and desperate but satiated moan.

 


	6. Smuggler Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [@politicalmamaduck](http://politicalmamaduck.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Smuggler Ben AU  
> Rating: T

It was meant to be a routine stop-and-refill of the Millennium Falcon, but like always, something just _had_ to go wrong. He should have expected it from the desert wasteland of Jakku. He hoped to make it to Takodana to refuel but the incessant blinking red light on his dashboard said otherwise. And thus began Ben Solo’s hour of arduous haggling for fuel from junk lord Unkar Plutt.

How did Plutt survive all this time, Ben didn’t know. Just hearing the outrageous price spouted from the Corlute’s twisted mouth was enough for Ben to pull out his blaster, but the nearby thugs made him reconsider any rash decisions that were dancing at the forefront of his brain. With a heavy sigh, he agreed to pay Plutt however many credits he wanted and the refuelling began.

To be fair, Ben could understand why the price for anything here would be steep. With there being virtually nothing on this sandy planet and scavengers left, right and centre, credits and portions were hard to come by. Ben sighed. All the more reason to get to the green paradise of Takodana.

So after an hour and _just_ enough fuel to get to where he needed to go, Ben slid into the cockpit and started the engines. Or at least, he tried to. _Flick, flick, flick_. Groaning, he gently thumped his head on the control panel. This day could not be over sooner.

With a heavy sigh, Ben got up from his seat and the moment he stepped a foot over the threshold, he let out a startled cry. He went crashing to the floor, the electricity that caught his foot still making his body twitch. Just as his vision started to fade, he saw a blurry pair of feet approach his face. He let out a groan, positive that drool was dribbling from his lax mouth, before promptly passing out.

It was a faint shuffling that roused him from his forced slumber. He peeled his eyes open and found his hands and feet bound together, the thick rope rubbing against his skin painfully as he struggled. Before he could even think of trying to escape from his constraints, the noise that brought him back to consciousness met his ears again. Straining and twisting his neck around, Ben was expecting to see one of Plutt’s thugs ransacking his ship. He didn’t expect to see the figure of a girl dressed in sandy rags with a matching mask covering her head to be shoving in bits and pieces that were able to be removed from his cockpit.

“Hey!” Ben shouted, face becoming red at the knowledge that some slip of a girl knocked him out unconscious, let alone was _stealing_ from his ship!

At the sound of his indignant cry, the girl turned to him and jumped down, crouching lowly before him, head tilted to the side with a child-like curiosity.

Ben snapped his mouth closed, not used to having people so close to him, especially people he didn’t know. Being this close to her, he could see how smooth her skin was, tanned from the intense rays of the Jakku sun. Her mask covered her eyes but exposed her lips.

_“Your father was a scoundrel, Ben, don’t take any advice from him.”_

It was an offhand remark that his mother made recently. Why it came up at this time, he didn’t know but it did make him remember an important lesson that Han taught him when he first started smuggling. Surprise _was_ the best form of attack.

Without another thought, Ben moved forward and captured the girl’s lips. They were soft, which was surprising considering how dry his felt from being on Jakku for only a few hours. He felt her still the moment their lips met, a small gasp escaping her lips. Ben wondered how far he could go before she did something, so he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, catching the softness of her upper lip and sucking on it gently.

 _That_ was the last straw apparently.

The girl pulled away roughly and covered her mouth with her hand. Her mask was still covering half her face but he imagined her eyes would be the size of dinner plates, judging from the blush that crept up onto her cheeks.

Before he could smugly bask in catching her unaware, the last thing he saw was her fist flying towards him, knocking him unconscious once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i actually really like this AU


	7. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [ @Undermoonlit-skies](http://undermoonlit-skies.tumblr.com/) (yo bitch, congrats on submitting your portfolio)
> 
> Prompt: Stranded. Sex with Ren in full regalia (so mask, gloves, full clothing). Force Bond.  
> Rating: E

“So, now what?”

“Now, we wait.”

Rey side-glanced at Kylo uneasily. It wasn’t that they were stranded on a backwater planet alone, or that he was in his full regalia, helmet and all. No, it was the fact that in a few moments, a First Order ship would come to retrieve Kylo Ren, along with his prisoner Rey. Once that happened, their joint undercover mission would commence with no end date in sight. It was necessary to infiltrate the First Order, bring it down from the inside, but neither knew what could happen while completing such a dangerous mission.

As of a few hours ago, Rey was regarded as missing, and with the anticipated arrival of a First Order cruiser, it would be known that Kylo Ren was the one who captured her.

It was all a lie of course.

Rey knew that it would just be a waste of breath to even _suggest_ to anyone at the Resistance that there was an opportunity to take down the First Order with the help of Kylo Ren. She didn’t need to hear him tell her through their connection to know that.

And thus, this plan was made.

Even though his presence in her mind was a warm comfort, actually being next to him, in person, was another thing entirely. Their Force Bond drew them closer; it made for easier communication but also to sense when the other was in danger. They could sense each other’s emotions, which was a problem.

Kylo Ren could not feel compassion or any emotion that would weaken him, and yet, that was all he could feel. He didn’t know what was hers and what was his, only that she needed him _close_ and that he wasn’t sure if he could live without her anymore.

It was a risky game they played, both with their lives and their emotions.

“If we die-” Rey started but was cut off by Kylo abruptly.

“We’re not going to die. I won’t let that happen.”

Rey’s eyes softened at the sincerity in his voice. “But _if_ we do…I feel that…I would have died with a life of regret.” She waited for his response, listening to the pause in his respirator.

“We can’t, Rey.”

“Even if it was all I wished? To have _this_ between us, before we had to lie to ourselves, until we didn’t know what was real or not?” Rey shuffled closer to him, sensing his uncertainty, how his body became rigid at her body merely inches from him. “Please,” she whispered, placing a soft kiss on the smooth surface of his helmet.

“It wouldn’t be done properly. I don’t have enough time to treat you right. I…I don’t have enough time to even _savour_ you.”

Sighing, Rey unclasped his helmet and pulled it up slightly, exposing his lips that was slightly parted. “Maybe I don’t need you to treat me right. Not now.”

Kissing his lips was otherworldly. They had previously sent warm pressed kisses to each other through their bond, the recipient always feeling the ghost of their lips on their skin, but to actually _really kiss_? It was something Rey was not prepared for.

Holding his helmet in place, she devoured his mouth, her tongue hungrily tasting and sucking his plump lips. As obstructive his helmet was, they knew if she took it off completely and looked into each other’s eyes with no apparatus separating them, then the plan would be no more. And with how tense things were in the galaxy, they had to push their selfish desires aside.

But feeling his hands and his lips on her was enough for now.

She whined as she slid onto his lap, feeling his erection through his leather pants and heavy ensemble. She ground her hips, making gasps leave the man and a smile to curl at her lips. “We’ll have to make this quick,” Rey whispered, peppering kissing along his strong jaw.

Knowing how close the First Order was, Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her against the soft grass. He pulled down her grey pants, only enough to expose her twitching cunt, and slipped a gloved finger within her. Holding her legs together, he lifted them up and hooked them over his shoulder, her hips raised and pussy tight for his digits to slide in and out of her easily.

Relief flooded her body at the soft leather gloved digits within her, but it wasn’t enough. She felt herself get wetter and wetter with each stroke, her hips bucking wildly with impatience. “I-I need more, Kylo. I need _you_.”

The way she said his name, feathery and light on pleasure, made him unbuckle his belt roughly, frantically freeing his erection. He watched her through his mask as she looked at him with lustful eyes. “Say my name.”

“ _Kylo_ ,” she moaned, feeling his tip nudge at her entrance. “Kylo. Kylo. Kylo.”

“ _Rey_.” He hated his mask sometimes, always distorting his voice, but he felt a spike of arousal when he gasped her name. “ _Rey_ ,” he repeated as he slipped into her wet pussy. He pressed her legs together and gripped her waist, snapping his hips erratically at the warmth and wetness.

She was so tight, clenching her walls each time he pulled from her, making him fuck her deeper, and her cunt to suck his cock greedily.

“I wish…I could touch you.” He felt his eyes prickle but blinked the tears away furiously. It was already embarrassing to take her…his sweet Rey…on some patch of grass, like she didn’t deserve better. No, she deserved _so much_ more and he would deliver whatever she wanted, whatever she wished. He was _so lost_.

Rey gasped, throwing her head back as he pounded into her sweet spot repeatedly, making her eyes roll back and see _white_. “Ah! _Ben_!”

The sound of his birth name on her tongue made him fuck her with abandon, her name being chanted within his mind as he came with a shout. He slipped out of her, arms and legs shaking as they pulled their clothes back in place.

There was cool breeze on the planet, making her hair flutter in the wind. Rey looked at him sadly, both feeling the presence of the First Order ship exiting hyperspace. With one last peck against his helmet, she lifted her wrists, waiting for the heavy shackles that would come.

 


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  For: [@reyloart](http://reyloart.tumblr.com/), congrats on finishing college! :D   
>   
> Prompt: Jealous Kylo  
> Rating: T

“Rey?” Ben looked around frantically for his childhood friend. They were two small dots amongst the sea of students roaming the grounds at the University of Takodana open day. Even though they had agreed on sticking together, Ben lost sight of the smaller girl the moment they stepped onto the bustling courtyard.

 

Ben should have known better. 

 

University was never an issue for Ben Solo. His grades were not bad and he came from a wealthy family that guaranteed entrance to any university of his choosing. However, being the orphan that Rey was, she was not so lucky. She had no college fund but that didn't stop her from achieving the highest grades possible, earning her a scholarship to Takodana U in engineering. 

 

The day when Rey got the news of the scholarship always brought a smile to Ben's face. They had just returned to Rey’s small apartment after a day of doing literally  _ nothing _ at his house when he pointed out that there was a letter for her on the table. Seeing the ‘T’ insignia on the stop left corner of the envelope made her shake nervously. Ben had constantly reminded her that she was sure to get into any of her chosen universities but it didn’t stop her from gnawing her lip with worry.

 

With sweaty palms, Rey haphazardly ripped open the envelope, eyes moving across the letter slowly, making sure she read every word properly before flinging her arms around him. “I did it! I did it!” she shrieked, holding onto Ben as he swung her around in circles. 

 

As she hung from his shoulders, Ben plucked the letter from her hands and gave the letter a quick once over. Grinning from cheek to cheek, Ben circled his arms around his waist and hoisted her high above him. “Congratulations, Rey-ban!”

 

“More importantly, we can still be together in university!” Rey was beyond ecstatic. “That means we could even live together! We’ll be doing the same course so it should be even easier to room!” 

 

At one point during Rey’s babble, Ben realised what it meant for her to be accepted in the same university as him, in the same course to boot. For as long as he remembered, he always had a small crush on her, the crush growing larger and larger over the years. He had already decided that he was going to follow her to whatever university she ended up attending, regardless of what his parents said, but now that everything fell neatly into place, it felt so surreal to him. 

 

“Ah, I’ve got to call Finn and Poe and tell them the great news! And your parents as well!” Rey jumped out of his arms and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek before darting to her room. 

 

Ben distantly heard her bedroom door close but it barely registered in his mind. He merely stared absentmindedly at the kitchen table, hand pressed against the spot where Rey had kissed moments earlier. His skin felt hot under his touch and his heart just wouldn’t seem to  _ stop being so loud _ . 

 

It was then in that moment that Ben realised just how doomed he was. High school was full of imbeciles but  _ university _ had a larger variety of students, more specifically, males. Ben felt his face flush for a different reason. He didn’t know what would happen if Rey started to date some random guy in their course. He would probably avoid them at all costs, but with Rey being so adamant on living together on campus, he wasn’t sure what to think. 

 

Shaking his head of the memory, Ben doubled his efforts to find Rey amongst the crowds. After scouring the stalls for the fifth time, he paused when he saw the top of Rey’s head from the corner of his eye. With her hair forever in that three bun style, he knew it was her. He would never admit it out loud but it always warmed his heart to see Rey tie her hair up like that. When they were younger, her hair used to get in the way all the time when they played until one day, Ben tied it up in the unique three bun style. She kept the hairstyle, wearing it everyday and never tiring of it. Whenever he worried that she would get teased for it, Rey always reassured that she loved it too much to care what others thought. 

 

Pushing through the crowds, Ben finally got to the stall that Rey seemed so engrossed in. “Rey-” Ben froze, his sentence left hanging as he watched Rey shovel packets and packets of condoms into her handbag. “Rey?” he croaked, his throat closing and his mind going into overdrive. It was  _ a lot _ of condoms. 

 

“Ben!” Rey blushed as Ben leaned over and sputtered at the sheer amount of condoms that sat in her handbag. “I-”

 

“No.” He held his hand up. It was useless to deny it any longer. “I don’t want to know, Rey. Whatever you do, no,  _ whoever _ you do-”  _ That _ was particularly hard for Ben to say but he pushed on. “-is none of my business.” Turning on his heel, Ben started to storm away, not caring for the weird looks the nearby stallholders gave him or that Rey was angrily yelling at him to come back. 

 

He had made it to a more secluded part of the courtyard when he felt someone grab his arm.

 

“Ben! Stop walking so fast!” Rey panted, holding onto his arm tightly to stop him from walking off again. 

 

“Rey, do you think it’s a good idea to room together? Don’t you think it’ll be a bit weird when you bring guys back- OW” Ben rubbed his arm as Rey glared at him.

 

“Ben Solo! What the  _ kriff _ are you talking about?!”

 

Blinking, he gestured at her bag. “The condoms. I understand if you want to experiment sexually, I get it, I really do. I just need to...get away…”

 

Rey raised a brow at him, unimpressed. “Ben, I was embarrassed to be caught with so many condoms because we haven’t even talked about how we’re going to be doing it.”

“Wait, what?  _ We _ ?” Ben stared at her, eyes wide.

 

“Yes,  _ we _ ,” sighed Rey. “I know we haven’t been dating long but we’ve known each other practically  _ forever _ and I trust you so I thought we could...you know...fuck?”

 

_ That _ made him choke. “I-I didn’t even realise we were going out?”

 

“Aren’t we? I mean, I kissed you on the cheek before and we hang out all the time so I assumed we were? And I really like you? And I’ve told your parents and  _ everyone _ already knows so wow, now I feel silly and presumptuous. Okay, shit, I take everything back. Okay, fuck, I’m gonna go off now and return the condoms since we won’t be doing anything and  _ fucking hell _ , I’m so embarrassed and-”

 

She didn’t stop talking. She always got like this when she was nervous about something. His heart twisted as she turned away from him, eyes glistening with unshed tears as her voice started to break. Ben was never good at these things. Floundering, he took her face in his large hands and brought his lips down against hers, silencing her rambles and making her freeze. 

 

Rey immediately broke from his kiss and stared at him. “Ben?” she squeaked as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

 

“I’m the idiot. I’ve dreamed about being with you for so long that I didn’t realise we were already together.” He buried his face into the crook of her neck, hiding the the blush that was across his cheek.

 

“So...I don’t need to return the condoms?”

 

Ben shook with silent laughter at her eagerness. “No, Rey, you don’t.”


	9. Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  For: [@solikerez](http://solikerez.tumblr.com/) (Happy birthday! :D)  
> Prompt: Wisdom Teeth  
> Rating: G  
>   
> 

The idea came to Kylo in his brief moments of consciousness days after the surgery.

 

Rey had dropped him off at the surgery with soft kisses and quiet whispers of ‘it’ll be alright. I’ll be here when you wake up’ before leaving to buy his necessities. Somewhere between the sharp prick of the needle but before the heavy feeling sank into his mind, he had accepted that it would be uncomfortable when he woke up. He knew he wouldn’t be able to eat solids for a week. Forking over the bundle of notes to the receptionist was basically sealing his fate. Honestly, he thought he would be fine. If he thought about it long enough, eating jello with custard and having ice cream was the best way to spend a week off work.

 

However, as he rested his head against the seat belt strap, his stomach grumbled and the idea of not eating a fulfilling meal made his belly roll, but he ignored the feeling and chalked it up to Rey’s terrible driving. Normally, he would comment to Rey that ‘ _no, yellow is to slow down, why are you ACCELERATING PLEASE REY_ ’ but with the drugs still in his system, he only held his hand weakly towards her before promptly passing out.

 

Rey really was the best thing to happen to him though. He knows his parents think the same thing too, forever thankful for the significant decrease in his mood swings after meeting her.

 

It wasn’t that Kylo was inherently an angry person. No, he preferred to think of himself as someone who didn’t have time for people and was maybe too short with them as a result. Goodness knows Rey told him more than once to be more patient with his employees.

 

They had met a few years ago when Kylo had to take their family dog, Chewie, to the vet for his routine check up. He had been stuck in the small waiting room for over an hour, his blood pressure rising by the second and himself about to snap, when he saw her. The woman with her hair in three buns and even more pens sticking from them stood by the receptionist desk with a file in hand. “Chewie? Oh! I was expecting to see Leia or Han today. Sorry for the wait, there was an emergency with a lorikeet and normally Han and Leia are okay with waiting.”

 

Since it was his first time taking Chewie to the vet, he didn’t know that Rey Kenobi was close to his parents. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at how casual she was mentioning his parents. Han and Leia never mentioned their vet but then again, he’s been far too busy with his company to visit his parents these days. “B-Ben. I’m their son, Ben.” He didn’t know why he told her his real name. Since becoming the director of a business firm, he had chosen to go by Kylo Ren, an alias that was more intimidating than ‘Ben Solo’.

 

Rey had laughed at him on their first date. With tears in her eyes, she commented on how ridiculous he sounded. If it was anyone else, he would have yelled at them, hands flying around wildly in a blind rage, but with Rey, he couldn’t help but agree. It _was_ silly to adopt a pseudonym but he couldn’t change it after he had been using it for years at the company. She chuckled at his circumstance and promised to call him Kylo out of affection and amusement. She only used his birth name when she was truly pissed off at him.

 

Like now.

 

“ _BEN_!”

 

Kylo looked up from being hunched over the kitchen counter and turned to look at his wife. Guilt was written over his face and the angry look she sent him made him feel like a child again.

 

“Rey,” he tried to say, but the saliva and blood dribbling from his mouth made it sound more like ‘ey’ than her name.

 

She didn’t even look sympathetic towards the situation he was in. “It’s only been two days since you got your wisdom teeth out.”

 

“Bu’ I was ‘ungry!”

 

“Ben, you can’t eat steak with stitches still in your mouth. You’ll have to endure eating protein shakes before you can advance to solids again.” Rey guided him away from the half-eaten piece of meat that was covered in his spit.

 

“I fink I ripped open mah stitches,” Kylo mumbled when she led him to the bathroom.

 

Rey sighed. “Kylo, I _know_ you’ve ripped open your stitches. Open up and let me take a look.” Gently prying his mouth open, knowing that he couldn’t open wide anyways, Rey quickly flashed her penlight at the back of his mouth before letting go. “Okay, most of the stitches are still in place so hopefully it won’t get infected. _Please_ don’t do that again, Kylo.” At his sullen look and his contrite nod, she ruffled his hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. “Come on, take your next dose of meds and then we’ll relax on the couch and watch whatever movie you want, okay? Yes, even the one your grandfather was in,” she added before he could even suggest it. He tried to grin with his teeth but the painful tug at the back of his mouth made him frown once more. It didn't matter though, Rey could see the happiness in his eyes.

 

As Kylo snuggled next to her on the couch, Rey slung her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. As the movie started, she lent down and whispered in his ear. “If I catch you trying to eat steak again before your gums are healed, I will personally make a meat smoothie for you and I guarantee, it’ll turn you off steak for a _long_ time.”


	10. Boss/Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [trash-for-reylo](http://trash-for-reylo.tumblr.com/) (happy birthday! 8D)  
> Prompt: Boss/Secretary (I'm a shit who likes to switch things up)  
> Rating: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too long to be categorized as a drabble but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At first, it was to prove a point to everyone that he was competent at his job. Being the only son of Organa-Solo Media, the largest printing company in Alderaan, it was expected that he would inherit the family business regardless whether he had the skills or not. However, many shareholders and managers within the company did not share his parent’s faith in him. He had heard more than once what they said about him; calling him a spoilt brat riding on his family’s coattails. He wasn’t sure if his parents knew but the comments hurt him nevertheless. 

 

Thus, he left the metropolis and journeyed to a smaller city to start anew. Arriving in Jakku, Ben Solo searched frantically for a job in journalism but came up empty. How could he develop skills that would be paramount in the future if no one gave him a chance? Granted, he had to use a fake name so no one could link him to his family business, so for Kylo Ren, it was infinitely harder than expected to find a job. 

 

Sheer luck landed him a secretary job at Jakku’s only tabloid agency. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than nothing. It was there that he met Rey, manager of Niima Publishing.

 

Rey was unlike anything he had encountered. Like the managers in Organa-Solo Media, she was swift and firm in her decisions, unwavering even when CEO Unkar Plutt demanded higher revenue. By all appearances, she was a strict manager but being her secretary allowed Kylo to see a side of her he never expected. 

 

The first time it happened, he was sure Rey didn’t expect anyone to be in the office so late at night. He left his phone on his desk and had to go back to retrieve it when he saw her office light still on. Curiously, Kylo pushed the door open and was surprised to see Rey resting her head on her table, eyes closed and breathing even.

 

He didn’t know what to do. Should he wake her? Should he just turn the lights off and leave her be? Glancing at the clock, he noted that it was almost ten. He had yet to eat so he doubted Rey had either. 

 

Returning half an hour later with two containers of take-away food, Kylo cautiously shook her shoulder. As Rey’s brows knitted together and consciousness slowly returned to her, Kylo belatedly realised that she might not appreciate being woken up at all. His eyes darted towards the door, body prepared to bolt at the first sign of displeasure from his manager, but was stopped by Rey’s sleepy voice. 

 

“Kylo?”

 

Kylo looked down her, taking in her half lidded eyes and tousled hair. “Rey! I’m sorry to wake you but it’s late and I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten yet.” He held his breath and waited for her reaction.

 

Slowly, a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. “You are by far the sweetest secretary I’ve had. Thank you.” 

 

It was from there that he saw how damaging Plutt’s pressure on Rey was. Being the manager, she had no friends in the company and with Plutt breathing down her neck about sales, Rey’s guard was constantly up.

 

It was rocky at first. Rey still kept to herself and made little to no small talk during working hours but when the sun disappeared over the horizon, she became a different person. She opened up to him when they were alone, her shoulders relaxing and smiles coming easy to her face. It made Kylo stay back at work more often, eager to help Rey and keep her company. He didn’t have a degree in journalism for nothing and having that extra set of hands right before a deadline helped increase sales. 

 

After the sales of their end of year edition was revealed and exceeded expectations, Plutt backed off significantly. He allowed Rey more breathing room and even congratulated her on a good job. 

 

That night when everyone had gone home, the pair sat in darkness with their feet propped on her desk. Rey kept the curtains of her office open, the stars and the city lights flooding her office with enough light to see Kylo. 

 

She took a swig of her drink and turned to Kylo. “Thank you for all your help, Kylo. You should find a job as a reporter though.”

 

Getting a taste of what it was like to work in a small company was the experience Kylo needed but he couldn’t bring himself to return to his company. He didn’t want to leave Rey. “Think nothing of it, Rey,” he murmured before taking a sip of his own drink. 

 

Rey dropped her feet from her desk and wheeled herself in front of him. She took his drink from him and held his hands in her small ones. “I’m serious, Kylo. What are you doing here still? Your talents are going to waste as a secretary.”

 

“I’m not leaving, Rey,” he said firmly, wanting the conversation to end. 

 

Rey was not so forthcoming. “Why? You can get a much better job in publishing if you went to a big city, like Alderaan! Why do you force yourself to stay he--” Rey blinked, eyes growing wide at the feel of his lips on hers. He watched her, lips still locked, and slipped his tongue inside. When he deepened the kiss, her eyes finally fluttered shut with Kylo’s joining soon after.

 

He held her face within his palms, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as he kissed her with every fibre of his body. He suckled on her upper lip before reluctantly releasing her. “You talk too much sometimes,” he said softly. 

 

He let out a yelp when Rey’s hands grabbed his collar, pulling him close and pressing their bodies together. Resuming their kiss, her hands came up to card through his thick hair, fingers curling and gripping the strands roughly. He fell downwards against the desk, hands ghosting up her sides and slipping under her shirt. He thumbed her nipple, relishing at how hard they were already. 

 

Breaking from their kiss, he pressed his lips along her collarbone, peppering kisses along the smooth column of her neck. He ripped open her blouse, not caring if he sent buttons flying in all directions, and pushed her bra above her breasts, hungrily taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the nub as his other hand massaged her other breast, his fingers fondling her creamy flesh. 

 

Rey gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands yanking on his hair impatiently. “Do you have any idea...how much I wanted this?” she panted. “All those nights we spent in the office--mppf!” 

 

“Stop talking,” Kylo growled before pushing two digits into her mouth. He moaned into her chest at the feel of her wet tongue around his fingers, her lips sucking with enthusiasm as she ground upwards into his erection. 

 

“K-Kylo,” Rey huffed, saliva dripping over her lips as she raked her nails over his back. “I-I need you  _ so bad _ .  _ Please _ !”

 

With one last lick, Kylo pulled away from Rey and flipped her over. He slipped his saliva-coated fingers under her skirt and past her folds, groaning at how moist she was for him. “Is this what you want?”

 

“Yes,” she hissed as she pushed back onto his fingers. “I want it  _ alI _ .”

 

He stroked her insides briefly before removing his fingers with a wet  _ schlick _ , hurrying to unbuckle his belt. He pulled his pants down to his ankles and yanked her skirt up to her waist, choking at the sight of her g-string. Moving the thin slip of underwear aside, Kylo teased her entrance with the tip of his penis, their pants mixing as his cock twitched at her juices. 

 

“Kylo.” Her voice was laced with annoyance. “I swear, if you don’t  _ fuck me _ \--Ah!” Rey gasped when Kylo thrusted into her in one move, burying himself deep within her warmth. He slowly pulled back until he almost fell out of her completely before snapping his hips sharply. Her nails clawed at her smooth desk, fumbling to hold onto something as he increased his pace.

 

He groaned at her walls squeezing around him. Grabbing her arms, he held them together behind her back, hips snapping as he ruthlessly pounded into her. “ _ Rey _ .  _ Rey. Rey,”  _ he chanted, beads of sweat forming and plastering his hair to his forehead. 

 

Rey keened, her toes curling as filthy moans tumbled from her open mouth. She gasped for air, chest heaving as she pressed her forehead into her desk. She felt so  _ full  _ and complete with Kylo deep within her, balls flush against her backside that she couldn’t help but mewl. His strong body holding her down as he fucked her cunt was simply  _ amazing. _

 

It wasn’t long before Kylo let out a strangled cry, hips thrusting haphazardly before pulling out. Rey sighed dreamily, not caring as she felt the weight of his cum paint her back and soak into her blouse. With wobbly legs, the pair collapsed together against the carpet, limbs entwining into a comfortable position. 

 

Kylo knew he had to tell her who he was eventually but for now, with Rey curled in his arms, he didn't know how to bring it up. He sighed. All he could really do was enjoy being Kylo Ren for now.

 

Dropping a kiss into her hair, the couple watched the stars through the large floor to ceiling windows, both content with how their night played out.

 


	11. HS!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* a fluffy gift from me to anyone tbh
> 
> ~~old discontinued fluff I posted on tumblr last week~~

“Would you consider us friends?”

Hux looked incredulously at Ren lying on the bench next to him. “I suppose,” he replied slowly.

“How does one court a girl?” Ren asked, tilting his head upwards with such raw sincerity on his face.

Hux’s jaw dropped. “What. The. _Hell_.”

Even though Hux was blatantly looking at Ren as if he had grown another head, Ren merely swung his legs over the bench and sat up. “I’m being serious. You can take a piss at me afterwards but for now, I need your advice. I don’t know what to do!”

“Well for one, who hell says court? What are you, in Jane Austen time? Also, where did you even meet this chick? _We go to an all boys school_.”

“I do have a life outside of school,” Ren scoffed.

“Yeah but you’re basically the most socially awkward person I know.”

“I can’t be that awkward if I’m talking to you about this.”

“You got lucky with me. It was a mutually beneficial transaction.”

“We both vouched for each other at the police station so that Snoke guy could fuck off.” Ren was deadpan.

“Enemy of my enemy is my ally.”

“I believe _enemy of my enemy is my friend_ is how the saying goes.”

Later in class when their teacher had their back turned, Ren leaned over and passed his phone to Hux. “I took a picture of her,” he whispered.

“Ren, what the fuck?” Hux couldn’t believe that his friend was becoming borderline stalker about this girl. He glanced down at the phone in front of him as conspicuously as possible, seeing a poorly shot photo that had obviously been rushed; the picture not even in focus but he saw the girl that had obviously made Ren into a moron - more than normal. The photo was taken haphazardly from across a road; Hux squinting to make out a girl with her hair up in three buns, donning a school uniform that he recognised from the neighbouring town. His eyes strayed and caught the tall figure walking next her. “Hey, I think Phasma is friends with her,” he whispered back at Ren, keeping an eye out for their teacher. At Ren’s confused look, he continued. “My neighbour.”

“Oh, so that means she knows her? They must both go to Corellia Girls then, yeah?”

“Probably.”

“Hux! Solo! Care to share with the rest of the class what is so important that you’re not paying attention?” Hux and Ren quickly shook their heads and buried their noses into the pages of their textbook, studiously keeping quiet for the rest of the lesson.

It wasn’t until the following week that Hux was able to come back to Ren with some semblance of information. He ran, footsteps echoing down the empty street as he tried to catch up with Ren’s long strides on the way to school. “Her name is Rey!”

At the sound of Hux’s voice, Ren froze and whipped around, grabbing the collar of his friend’s shirt. “What!? _Rey_?”

“Well, Rey Kenobi. She goes to Corellia Girls, like we assumed, and she helps out at Maz Mechanics in her free time. You have no idea what I had to do to get this info from Phasma. Apparently she’s a sweet girl and Phasma was _extremely_ hesitant to even tell me anything.”

“Hmm, Rey Kenobi.” Ren smiled at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue.

So, armed with the new information, Ren found himself at Maz Mechanics on Saturday morning with his dad’s car. “Make sure they check the suspension and _nothing else_ , you understand kid?” Ren rolled his eyes, thinking back to his conversation with his dad about his car, the Millennium Falcon. Sometimes he wondered if his dad loved the car more than his son but if it helped Ren to have the courage to talk to Rey, then enduring his old man’s nagging would be worth it.

“So you only need me to check the suspension, is that correct?” Ren squirmed under the gaze of the tiny woman with large glasses, who he assumed was the owner, Maz. He knew that his dad had made some additional repairs to the car that some people may cast a wary glance at it but thankfully, Maz didn’t seem to care about them. He let out the breath of air he didn’t realise he was holding when she started to take down his details. “Come back in an hour.”

Just as Maz turned towards her office, Ren called out to her. “Wait! I-Is Rey working today?”

Maz regarded him suspiciously. “What’s it to you?”

“N-Nothing! Nothing at all, ma’am.” Ren turned around with a snap and stalked away, not wanting the old lady to see the red creeping on his face. Once he was a safe distance away, he pulled out his phone, frantically dialling his friend. “Hux!! I need more info! Either she’s not here or Maz is _extremely_ protective of her!”

He could practically hear Hux roll his eyes at him. “Well, there wasn’t much else that Phasma said. She lives alone. She’s got top grades-”

“Excellent! I’ll just ask her to tutor me! Easy.” With an audible _snap_ , Ren closed his phone, hanging up before he could hear Hux’s yelling over the phone.

’ _What could possibly go wrong?_ ’ Ren thought to himself as he started to formulate his plan.


	12. Rough Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [@Ladyice13](http://ladyice13.tumblr.com/) (I hope tomorrow is better for you)
> 
> Rating: E  
> Prompt: PWP, rough dom!kylo (ish...kinda..idk)
> 
>  

Kylo looked up at the sound of the door opening, shoulders stiffening at the sight of the scavenger standing on the other side of the bars. She looked the same, like every other time they met on the battlefield, only this time he was caged like an animal. The war between the Resistance and the First Order was over with Supreme Leader Snoke dead and himself taken prisoner. No one had visited him, hearing that no one was allowed to see him until his trial, not even his mother. Mother. Kylo let out a soft laugh.

 

“What do you find so amusing about your situation?” Rey asked, voice low and eyes staring at him.

 

Kylo laughed again, this time louder and crueler. “That _you_ were able to find a way to see me when my _mother_ couldn’t.”

 

“General Organa is under a lot of pressure at the moment.”

 

He got to his feet and stood directly in front of her, the durasteel bars the only thing separating them. “If one wants it enough, one will make it happen.” He looked down at her, his eyes meeting her angry ones. He smirked. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, _Rey_? I thought being in each other’s head would be enough.”

 

“I want to sever our bond.”

 

“And why would you want that?”

 

“Your presence in my head, I don’t want it anymore. It didn’t bother me when we were hunting you but now that everything is over, I can feel myself changing. I’m thinking thoughts I wouldn’t normally think. Questions I wouldn’t normally think,” Rey said, her voice fading by the last word. She felt so lost. “I want it to stop.”

 

Kylo wanted to laugh. Oh, this was rich. He moved away from the bars and retreated to the corner of his cell, his fingers cradling his temple as deep laughter filled the room.

 

“What’s so funny?” Rey shouted, unnerved by his sudden change. “ _Answer me_!” When she was met with more laughter, she waved her hand over the datapad next to the cell and with a _click_ , the door swung open. Crossing the room with decisive strides, Rey grabbed Kylo by the scruff of his neck and shook him roughly. “Tell me, Kylo!”

 

His laughter abruptly stopped at the sound of his name on her tongue. “Rey, how long have you been thinking these thoughts?” She blinked twice, brows knitted together, not completely understanding what he was hinting at. “I’ve been stuck in this room ever since your _beloved_ Resistance captured me.” He ignored the way she flinched at the mention of the Resistance and continued. “This room cuts off our bond so anything you’ve been thinking is entirely on you. I haven’t been influencing your thoughts for a few weeks now.”

 

Rey let go of his collar and quickly made her way back to the cell door, putting as much distance between them as possible. However, Kylo was just as fast, if not faster and slammed his hand against the bars, preventing her from escaping the cell. She shivered, feeling his breath tickle the back of her neck. “Let me out,” she pleaded weakly.

 

Kylo inhaled her scent deeply. “Weeks apart has made me miss you.”

 

“I don’t miss you,” she gritted from her clenched teeth.

 

“Why else would you break so many rules to see me? You know it to be true, don’t fight it. Don’t be afraid.”

 

“I’m not afraid,” she whispered, her resolve weakening.

 

“I feel it too,” he murmured, dropping his lips on her smooth skin.

 

Rey’s eyes slipped shut, her skin pimpling at his tender kisses as he moved down her shoulder and along her arm. She trembled as he lifted her hand, nuzzling into her palm before placing it onto his face...on the same side where his twisted skin stretched over. She couldn’t help but rub her thumb over the uneven skin, remembering the way he looked at her when the lightsaber flew into her hand instead of his. “This isn’t right…”

 

“When has that stopped you before? I may have been cut off from you for weeks but now that we’re here, I can see all your thoughts. All that you’ve done. Alone at night.” He took her earlobe between his teeth and nipped at it gently. “Desperate to sleep.” A lick to the curl of her ear. “Give in to it. I have.”

 

She took in a shaky breath as she felt his erection press into her backside, her body pushing back against the hardness. Fuck it. Spinning around, she took his face into her hands and kissed him like her life depended on it. “I hate you,” she gasped between kisses, one of her arms hooking around his neck as her other clawed at his grey prison clothing.

 

“I know you do.” Looping his arms around her waist, Kylo lifted her up and carried her to the lumpy bed while kissing her hungrily. He threw her against the mattress, grinning at the glare she threw at him. “We don’t have long before they realise what you’ve done.”

 

Rey looked at him, a challenge glimmering in her hazel eyes. “Then you better stop wasting our time with your useless chatter.”

 

He growled and flipped her over, propping her body up so her ass stood high in the air. He pulled her pants down, undergarments with it, and gave a long lick from between her folds up to where her asshole puckered. He coated his fingers with saliva before moving on.

 

Rey gasped at the wetness coating her hole, not expecting Kylo to touch her there. She squeaked again, feeling two hands squeeze the round globes of her ass before his calloused fingers dipped into her, two into her wet folds and one slowly past the tight ring of muscles. She panted at his skilled fingers fucking her holes, his digits curling expertly inside her and making her moan. The feel of something in her ass made her toes curl, the new sensation making her stomach twist. When he suddenly pulled out, she whined at the loss of contact but let out a long guttural groan at his thick cock sliding into her.

 

Years of Rey plaguing his mind swam to the forefront of Kylo’s brain. He snarled and snapped his hips, their slapping skin echoing loudly against the duracrete walls. When she clenched her walls around him, he bent over, his chest pressed against her back as he pushed his two fingers slick with her juices into her mouth. At the feel of her sucking on his fingers greedily, her tongue slipping between his digits, he growled, his cock pulsating as he thrusted into her faster and faster. His fingers slipped from her mouth and smeared her saliva over her chin as he wrapped his fingers around her neck, holding her in place pounding into her ruthlessly.

 

“More,” she muttered. “I need you...to fuck these thoughts out of me!”

 

Hearing her plead and beg made him see white, thrusting into her deeply as he held her arms behind her back. He panted, drips of sweat rolling down his face and staining her clothes. He pulled out slowly, the sound of his cum bubbling from her cunt and dripping onto the ground making him let out a shaky laugh. “What now? They’ll know what you’ve done, Rey.”

 

Rey turned around slowly and dropped onto her backside, sighing tiredly and not caring for the white thickness pooling from her. “Good.” Getting up to her feet and pulling her pants back on, she ignored the smears of cum that painted the floor and held her hand out to him. “Let’s go.”

 

Kylo looked at her hand quizzically, slipping his dick back into his prisoner scrubs. “Where?”

 

“Where they’ll never find us.”

 


	13. Smuggler Ben/Dark Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> For: politicalmamaduck

When he was hired to transport cargo from some Outer Rim planet, Ben Solo didn’t realise he would be stealing from  _the First-kriffing-Order_. If he knew, he would have snorted and asked if they were drunk on some fine Corellian wine, but as he crawled through the ventilation shafts, he realised it was neither the time nor the place to curse his employers, much less ask  _who in their right mind would steal kyber crystals from the First Order._

As he rounded the corner in the shaft, something must have snagged the hem of his jacket, preventing him from moving forward. He growled in frustration and looked around for the source, only to come up empty. Before he could dwell on it further, his whole body froze, like an icy grasp had taken ahold of him. Then, in a sing-song voice right below him:

“Well, well,  _well_. Looks like I’ve found our lost bandit.”

The durasteel ripped from under him, his large body crashing to the floor and landing at the feet of the First Order’s most feared warlord: Rey Ren. It was impossible to not recognise her signature three-buns hairstyle, and with her famed red dual-bladed lightsaber crackling at his neck, Ben wasn’t sure how he was going to escape the mess he found himself in.

As if hearing his thoughts, Rey smiled widely, her shiny teeth glimmering against the red of her saber. If he wasn’t in such dire danger, he would have thought her attractive.  _Maybe_.

 


	14. Senator Ben/Empress Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> For: Sirenios/cuquas

In the privacy of his office on Chandrila, Kylo held his head in his hands with his fingers pressed against his temple to stave off the incoming migraine. It had been a long day and with him being a Senator, it meant he had to sit through and listen to the spiel that the Centralists spat out, as if they weren’t totally transparent already.

“Knock, knock.” Kylo looked up at the female voice and relaxed at the sight of the only person in this political hell hole he could truly trust.

“Rey,” Kylo welcomed, standing up out of respect. Empress Rey waved her hand and Kylo relaxed his shoulders. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from such esteemed member of the Senate?” asked Kylo, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice.

“Kylo,” Rey warned. “I’m not your enemy.”

The Senator rolled his eyes and dropped back in his seat with a huff. “What would your supporters think if they saw you with here with me? Alone, in my office?”

Ignoring the innuendo, Rey placed a cup of caf on his desk. “If you were more diplomatic with your arguments and didn’t rush to shoot down every citizen’s feedback, then maybe the media wouldn’t paint you in such a way.”

“I’m not going to change who I am for-for-” Kylo sputtered, face becoming hot with anger. “For them!”

Rey clucked her tongue against her teeth. “You have to return to your Chandrila roots, Kylo. You were far more pleasant to deal with when you first got elected as Senator.”

“Rey, you know just as well as I do that this political nightmare made me like this.” Kylo took a long sip of his caf.

“Then why do you stay if it upsets you so?”

A grin crept on Kylo’s face. “How else will I get to see my favourite Empress? I wouldn’t even make it past the front desk if I was random citizen.”

Rey snorted. “You and I both know that your stubbornness would win against my staff. Just like how you did when you became Senator. My staff still hate you for being so annoying.”

“It’s not my fault that I’m not willing to wait on a month long waiting list just to see you.”

“No,” Rey said softly. “I guess not.” She reached over and plucked the cup from his hands and lifted it to her smiling lips. “Let’s hope you stick around as long as I do then.”


	15. Genderbent!Reylo Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> For: lilithsaur

Kylo was big. Well, big wasn’t the right term. She was muscular and buff and that intimidated guys apparently. The fact that she towered over the average male probably didn’t help either, but at the same time, it guaranteed that she would always be able to complete her workout at the gym without being bothered.

Like clockwork, she dumped her duffel bag in a locker and went to her favourite workout station. She laid her towel on the bench and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

_Snap!_

Kylo growled. She hated her thick hair sometimes but with her build and physique, her hair was stronger and thicker than ever. Not wanting to get distracted in the middle of her workout, Kylo quickly rushed back to her locker to get another hair tie or two, for good measure.

When she got back, some slip of a  _boy_  was in her spot. He had an undercut and wore a baggy tank with equally loose shorts, dirty smudges obvious against the light fabric. Not only was he rudely using her machine, but he was lying on  _her_ towel and drinking from  _her_  water bottle. Who even did that?

Kylo stared at the shorter male aghast. He must have felt her glare since he turned around when he finished his rep.

“Yeah?”

Yeah?  _Yeah?_  Heat rose to Kylo’s cheeks and her nostrils flared. Her heart raced probably faster than needed but with anger coursing through her veins, she huffed and forced herself to count to ten. With her eyes closed, she blew a long sigh, chest deflating and cracked an eye open. If men got past being intimidated by her superior form, they would usually oogle at her well-endowed chest, practically  _salivating_  at her lycra outfit. However, when she opened her eyes, Kylo was pleasantly surprised to see that the boy…man….male… _whatever,_  was merely waiting for a reply. He didn’t look like he was trying to hide anything or like he got caught staring. Maybe because he hadn’t?

 _Curious_ , Kylo thought before speaking. “This is my station. That’s my towel and you’re drinking from my bottle.”

“Oh, shit, sorry. There was no one around so I thought this station was free.”

“Do you normally use towels lying around and drink from random bottles?” Kylo cringed at thought of all the germs that infested  _one_  machine, must less a  _whole gym_  or a  _stranger’s bottle_.

The man shrugged. “I’ve had worse. But yeah, I’ll let you get back to your workout. Sorry.”

Before she could stop herself, Kylo called out to his retreating back. “Did you want me to show you around? The gym? Like, the etiquette?” The man turned around in surprise at her offer and Kylo tipped her nose up. “The next time you pull something like that, the person might not be as nice as me.”

The man grinned. “Sure, that sounds good. The name’s Rey.”

“Kylo.”

They shook hands and Kylo couldn’t help but admire Rey’s firm grip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always open for prompts at kuresoto.tumblr.com :3


End file.
